rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Commentaries/Volume 2 Directors Commentary
Notes on Transcript *The commentary is continuous, and is meant to be heard in the movie mode on the DVD. *Curly brackets {} are for things they said while someone else was talking (if heard clearly enough). *Horizontal lines mark 1 minute intervals from the beginning of that episode. *Sections in italics mark specific parts of the episode, for example the intro narration or the onscreen appearance of a character. Best Day Ever 1. Kerry: Ayy! 2. Gray: Ayy. 3. Miles: "Must be the money!" (laughter) Sorry! I'm sorry! 4. Kerry: And {Miles: I'm sorry.} that's the beginning. 5. Gray: Two seconds in. 6. Kerry: Uh, welcome, everybody, to the "RWBY, uh, 2, I don't know what we're calling this commentary." The ug, (stutters) top, top men. 7. Monty: Big dog. 8. Miles: The top men commentary. 9. Kerry: Yeah, uh... 10. Miles: If it's not labeled as that on the DVD I'm gonna be really disappointed. (laughs slightly) 11. Kerry: It's probably not gonna be. 12. Miles: It probably won't. 13. Kerry: Uh, I am Kerry Shawcross. 14. Monty: Monty. 15. Miles: Miles Luna. 16. Gray: Gray. 17. Kerry: Alright. That's us. (Multiple people laugh slightly.) 18. Gray: Who're you? 19. Miles: Thanks for coming, everybody. (Kerry laughs.) (Shopkeep impression) "Uh uh." 20. Kerry: Some of you, some of you got our last names, who knows, we'll see... It's on the back of the box, I guess. Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai start talking next to "From Dust till Dawn" 21. Miles: Uh, oh my gosh, so... 22. Monty: Look at Mercury and there is, {Miles: It is.} Emerald and Mercury... 23. Miles: Here we are again guys. Another year, another, another RWBles. 24. Monty: RWBles... 25. Miles: Kinda hard to believe man. 26. Monty: And bewbles. 27. Miles: RWBles and bewbles. {Monty: Yeah.} Dude! Look at how far we come! Look at how pretty this is. {Kerry: Look at this.} Look at them facial expressions, them {Monty: Shadows...} color, them {Monty: Fingers...} yeah... I think that it'll, there's a car now right there. This is, um... Scene change to shots of Vale. 28. Kerry: I think that car's still there. 29. Miles: Oh, whoa! Whoa, whoa, guys! We screwed up. Where're the shadow people? ---- 30. Kerry: (Miles laughs.) Oh no. 31. Gray: I thought you were gonna put them in. 32. Kerry: I forgot to make them all dark. 33. Miles: (while laughing) "Oh no." 34. Kerry: That's what I was doing last year. 35. Miles: Yeah, that's it. You, you were compositing black over all the {Kerry: Yeah.} extras, y'know. Emerald and Mercury walking through Vale. 36. Kerry: Yeah. (Miles laughs.) So that, that is history. And very true. We can go on with... The fact they're colored now. I'm really tired guys. (Miles laughs slightly.) 37. Miles: Yeah, we're all really tired. 38. Monty: You guys have been sleeping right over there. 39. Miles: (with Kerry) "Yeah." Not, yeah, not five feet from where we're recording this audio commentary right now, Kerry {Monty: Uh...} and I were passed out. 40. Kerry: Miles, I think {Monty: Uh,}, I think uh, I think you need to re-evaluate five feet is. 41. Monty: Just to make {Miles: I...} sure {Miles: Can't answer.} uh... Tukson's Book Trade interior. 42. Monty: J.J., Mercury. 43. Gray: Yes. 44. Monty: Katie, Emerald. 45. Gray: Yes. 46. Miles: Uh, book, book. Uh... 47. Monty: Tukson... 48. Miles: Adam Ellis. 49. Monty: Adam Ellis. We like Tukson so much, too bad he died. 50. Miles: Uh... (with Kerry) "What?" 51. Kerry: Spoiler alert. 52. Miles: (elongated) "Spoiler alert." 53. Kerry: Uh, just to be very clear right now. We're going to say things that are spoilery, {Monty: That bell is huge.} so don't watch the commentary first. Also we're probably gonna swear. Tukson faces Emerald. 54. Miles: I'm gonna try not to. {Kerry: Oh, these kids.} I always, I always try to make a point not to swear with RWBY stuff, but it's very difficult seeing as I spend... ---- 55. Miles: ...most of my time in Red vs Blue land these days. 56. Gray: Eh, some of the other commentaries have already blown it. 57. Miles: Yeah. 58. Kerry: Yeah that's fine. We're actually... 59. Miles: Uh, I, it is a principle of mine. 60. Monty: Remember when Tukson had blonde hair? 61. Kerry: Yeah, I remember that. 62. Miles: I do, yeah. I remember when we misspelled his name Tuscon. 63. Kerry: Yeah. I just kept (Miles laughs slightly.) pronouncing it "Tukson" because we were awesome. (Miles laughs slightly.) Gr-Gray was trying to be really nice about it. He was like "Are you sure you don't want to make it like a K, or something?" (Miles chuckles.) I was like "Well, I mean the color's with a C..." And he was like "Okay..." And I was like "Alright." {Miles: We're dumb.} I'm stupid. He's like "You know it's Too-san (Tucson), right?" I was like... "Shit." 64. Miles: (laughs) Um, so this was a, so this was, the first scene, that we wrote obviously. Uh, and uh, it was one that, I was really excited about because I love me some good bad guys. {Kerry: Yeah.} And uh, Emerald and Mercury were a lot of fun. It was um, it, it, this was a fun scene, y'know, showing off that, y'know, they're kids. They're, y'know, immature. That guy's kind of a punk. 65. Monty: Also I remember, like, you guys always wanted to start like a, like an established show... ---- 66. Monty: With like "Hey! Here's some new characters." Let's go really like, left side and just be like "Let's start with someone completely different {Miles: Yep.} and shoot someone right off the bat. 67. Kerry: I think that was like the kernel of the idea was like, {Monty: And you did it twice.} let's just start, well yeah, let’s start the season and let’s just like, not even say who these people are, let’s not relate them or anything, let’s just like show “Hey, here's this other, these other characters doing this other thing.” 68. Monty: You did it with the, them and then you did it with Sun and Neptune. 69. Miles: Yeah. 70. Monty: Kinda. Like, you start with these guys. 71. Kerry: Yeah. 72. Miles: (elongated) "Yeah." 73. Gray: I’m trying to think, is this like, really the first body hitting the floor in RWBY? 74. Miles: (talking over Gray) Yeah, no. This is like the first person to die, I think. Mercury walks towards Emerald and Mercury. 75. Gray: You’re like, uh, gonna open up Volume 2 with this, and here we go! 76. Monty: J.J. was very- (People talk over each other for a moment.) J.J. was very excited about that. He's like, he always mentions that he’s the first person that ever got to kill anyone in RWBY. Tukson leaps onto the counter. 77. Miles: Man, that’s not disturbing. (Kerry laughs.) 78. Gray: Well, you know, {Miles: Some of the papers.} maybe he’s not dead. We don’t actually show it, so maybe they’re just were here to spar, and then help him pack and... (Miles laughs slightly.) 79. Kerry: You say that, but then the idea of putting blood on the door came up several times. 80. Gray: That's true, yeah, we actually- {Miles: Oh my god, really?} Yeah, we wanted to show blood spatter behind, {Kerry: Yeah.} on {Miles: Jesus!} the wall back there. Scene change to Blake's book. 81. Kerry: Yeah, we decided against that, but it definitely came up. ---- 82. Miles: Oh man. 83. Monty: They also say they killed him later. 84. Miles: Hey, who's that- {Kerry: There's that, too.} Who's that handsome guy? Oh, oh, {Kerry: That's Blake.} too late. (Multiple people laugh slightly.) 85. Kerry: Learn the characters? 86. Miles: Oh... Hello ladies, it's been a while, good to see ya. Oh my gosh, this was uh, this was fun. 87. Monty: Yeah. 88. Miles: So Monty... Ruby Rose slams the binder on the table. 89. Miles: ...you pitched this, this opening scene to us with “Guys, I wanna do a fight scene, dot dot dot, by Monty Oum.” (Monty laughs slightly.) And we were like: “That sounds great!” 90. Gray: Yeah. 91. Monty: Wait, wait, this was my idea? 92. Gray: (inaudible) ...Food fight so much as it is a… 93. Miles: The food fight, I’m pretty sure was your idea. 94. Monty: Oh, okay man. {Kerry: I think so.} It feels like forever ago. 95. Kerry: Right? 96. Gray: We never, we never put in the cherry stone. 97. Kerry: But it, yeah. 98. Miles: Oh, do you wanna talk about that, Gray? 99. Gray: Yeah, we were right on the fence of, like, how... What, how tongue-in-cheek we wanted to get with the, the humor {Miles: Hah, hah, tongue-in-cheek.} in RWBY. (Miles laughs slightly.) Where, uh, like one shot later, {Kerry: What tongue touches cheek?} she catches the cherry right here. Uh, yeah, she’d actually be holding a cherry stem {Miles: Yeah we...} with a knot in it. 100. Miles: ...we, we posed her hand exactly that way so we could add it in-comp if we wanted to. 101. Gray: Yeah, we just didn’t have the... 102. Miles: I think, I think it was like 50 percent like "Ehh" and 50 percent like "Eh, we don't have the time". ---- 103. Gray: Yeah. 104. Miles: Little bit of column A, little bit of column B. 105. Kerry: Little bit of column C. 106. Miles: Ooh, talking about that C column! (Multiple people snicker, followed by something unintelligible and Miles' laughter.) 107. Kerry: There's this Brad Pitt, uh, SNL skit from like, four years ago that I just showed Miles and he hates it. 108. Miles: I hate it, it doesn't make sense! {Kerry: It makes totally sense.} Brad Pitt doesn't talk like that at all! 109. Kerry: He makes, he talks like that. 110. Miles: Oh god. {Kerry: Anyways, let's not talk about SNL.} So- (stutters) So this was, this was, this is okay. Weiss Schnee is hit in the face with a pie. 111. Miles: I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna go ahead and get this out there. I think, honestly, my favorite... Sun and Neptune appear. 112. Miles: ...thing to happen in RWBY Volume 2... (breathes) is getting to see Weiss trying to be a friendly person. {Kerry: Yeah.} It uh, it, it melts my heart man, like... 113. Monty: Yeah, it's pretty awesome. 114. Miles: She's still the ice queen, but... 115. Monty: Was, was it mostly planned or was it part performance, part, like- Y'know 'cause like... {Gray: Just a pattern that kept coming up.} Right, it just, it, I don't think you guys did it intentionally, it just kinda happened, right? 116. Miles: It, it started off, well it started off with— It, just like when, when it comes to fight scenes you have, uh, you, you do a good job of keeping in mind... Jaune Arc hits the window next to Sun and Neptune. ---- 117. Miles: ...how long the team's been together, y'know, how much energy have they expelled, like, at what point, y'know, they've been together for, y'know X amount of days, years, months, whatever the heck. Um... Love that guy (Neptune). {Monty: Yeah.} Uh, (with Monty) "what a jerk." 118. Monty: Kerry... 119. Miles: Anyways, anyways, um, it looks so... Students rush past Sun and Neptune. 120. Monty: Such a great drawing of that shot right there. (People talking over each other.) it was also a, like {Kerry: Yeah.} {Gray: It took a day or two.} Anyway, yeah, we uh... 121. Miles: So, so yeah you, you do, you do a really good job of trying to keep up with the character relationships in fight scenes and stuff and that was something that we wanted to try and do. Ruby squeezes a milk carton while making her declaration. 122. Miles: I love that shot. With, uh, and the girls in this, so yeah we, we wanted to try and make a point of making Weiss a little more friendly. {Kerry: Yeah.} Making them a little more open, but, but still, uh, y'know she's still, she's still Weiss. But then yeah, a lot of, Kara, Kara really nailed that awkward friendly kind of vibe. {Monty: I think—} They just blended well together. 123. Monty: After reading it thinking "Oh, that's like, y'know, it's pretty subtle." But no it's like, when you see people react to it it's like "Man, she's really trying." And it's like all the, crazy poses and actions she goes through it's like, once it gets to animation and performance then... 124. Kerry: The execution really made it. So yeah, I think, it's just part of natural character progression. {Miles: Hah, loser (following Yang hitting Jaune with turkey projectiles).} It's like, as you get to know people you open up a little bit more. ---- 125. Monty: I wanted {Miles: Yeah.} to do more (Miles speaks but is talked over by Monty.) with Jaune in this fight by the way. It's just like, in, in my fights, it's like, it's easier when you have like X amount of people and this is like {Kerry: Right.} eight people. It's like {Kerry: Yeah.}, you just knock, like, KO as soon as possible. 126. Miles: Yeah. 127. Kerry: Seven's the perfect number. (Monty and Miles chuckle.) Eight is just "Eh." 128. Monty: Like you got to establish, that someone's KO'd (pronounced a lot like "kale") for x amount of time so that you can just get to like... 129. Kerry: I thought you said "kale". (Multiple people chuckle.) 130. Gray: Speaking (someone else speaking, possibly Kerry, says something that sounds like "Someone, 101.") of food, shout out to the Beacon Cafeteria staff for leaving a bajillion whole watermelons and turkeys just lying around. 131. Kerry: Yeah, you know. 132. Miles: It was (with Gray) "Swordfish" Saturday too! (Gray and Miles chuckle.) {Kerry: Heh.} Oh man. Yeah this was just a uh, this was just a delight to see s- Yeah, one, one thing that, uh... Nora Valkyrie knocks away Ruby while she defends Weiss. 133. Miles: "Ahh." {Kerry: Ahh.} One thing that uh, oh there we go. One thing that was unique, uh, this season for, for me at least was, um, Red vs Blue's been taking up so much of my time that I haven't, I haven't had the uh... (laughs in response to Ruby catching Weiss) Oh, this was, this was just great. Little... 134. Monty: We put this in the trailer and everyone was like "What's gonna happen!?" 135. Kerry: We took, took out all the food. So it was like— Yang Xiao Long charges ahead, behind Ruby holding Weiss ---- 136. Gray: Yeah, we took out all the stains on their clothing, we took out all the food {Kerry: Yeah.} and cups in the {Miles: Oh.} background, just to mess with them. 137. Miles: Real quick, real quick this okay, now Ren, I think, would totally have this fight but there's one problem, upskirt, right there, totally distracted. (Monty chuckles slightly.) He can't, he can't focus. {Kerry: Yeah.} It's game over, he doesn't know it yet but he's down for the count. 138. Kerry: So, by the way, so that's celery. It started out as... 139. Monty: Those are leeks and they started {Kerry: Leeks.} out, if you look at that table I {Miles: Oh yeah!} think I mentioned in another commentary. {Kerry: I don't know vegetables.} He picks up, a pair of cucumbers but all it looked like was he was, like trying to smack Yang with a pair of wobbly dildos. 140. Miles and Kerry: Yeah, I was like... 141. Gray: It was like sausages or something wasn't it? 142. Kerry: My suggestion was sausages {Gray: Yeah.} and Monty {Miles: Boom (in response to Yang being knocked upwards by Nora).} just looked at me like {Monty: Like I tried to add...} "Really, we're {Monty: ...I tried to add spots.} going to make it flesh-colored?" 143. Monty: To the cucumbers, then they started looking like, y'know a... 144. Kerry: A spotted dick. 145. Monty: A very spotted {Miles: Gross.} dick. And it's just like... yeah, so it's like "Alright, I, I have some leeks lying around, I'll just give him the leeks." But there's, uh, there's a, there's a table full of dicks there that he could've used. 146. Miles: Um, but what I, what I was getting at with the RvB thing was, uh... Pyrrha Nikos uses her Semblance on a bunch of cans. 147. Kerry: So another interruption. (Multiple people laugh slightly.) 148. Miles: Was um... Uh, last year's commentary, I, I hadn't had a chance to see the final episode... ---- 149. Miles: ...with the Penny fight. And it was like, I was blown away because I was just like (high-pitched voice) "What is this? This is awesome!" (breathes) That's been like every episode of RWBY this season and it's great every time Thursday, Thursday hits, because then it's just like "Oh my god, (Monty laughs slightly.) that was ridiculous!" 150. Kerry: Yeah. You don't even wait, like you could just get the episode off of our like, internal server. 151. Miles: Good point. 152. Gray: So as we're watching, for us we're doing the commentary {Monty: Yeah, its...} you're just, more or less binge watching your own show. 153. Miles: Yeah, I pretty much, yeah I- {Kerry: Yeah.} {Gray: That's, uh...} I remember what we wrote and now I get to see how it was executed. Food caught in Ruby's tailwind slams against Team JNPR on the wall. 154. Monty: Also as we recorded today episode 5, Chapter 5 is coming out. 155. Miles: Oh my god, {Kerry: Yeah.} is it Thursday? 155. Gray: Yeah. 156. Kerry: You get to wa- You get to watch five early now, Miles. 157. Miles: (laughs with Gray and Monty) Take that, {Kerry: Special Screening.} Internet! (laughs slightly) 158. Monty: I also have to fly in about four hours to PAX. {Kerry: Yeah.} Which is like, we're so last minute on everything we're just... 159. Kerry: Yeah, we're not doing this one at 6am this time but we are doing it while... Glynda Goodwitch starts fixing the cafeteria. 160. Monty: Oh, this shot is awesome. 161. Miles: Oh, this was really, really cool, dude. 162. Kerry: Who ended up doing this, Shane? 163. Monty and Gray: Shane, yeah. 164. Miles: Oh, no kidding? 165. Monty: Yeah. Shane did the simulation on {Miles: Oh my god.} the computer. He, like, bowling-balled up a sphere through the tables and then had Jeff do a reverse. 166. Miles: Yeah. ---- 167. Miles: Shane was just like "Man, it would be cool if all these key frames were backwards." And Jeff was like "I can do this." 168. Kerry: Yeah. 169. Gray: Dude, this whole thing was foreshadowing for something that we're just gonna talk about later. 170. Kerry: (high-pitched) "Dun dun dun!" 171. Miles: So... I gotta say man, uh, mad props to Shane. Uh, he always manages to find a way to slip in, just so much character into every little shot. Like, {Kerry: Yeah.} that last table that's just like, late {Kerry: Yeah.} to the party. Like, that's not, if like, he didn't have to do that at all but it, it gives that table a little bit of character. And you'll see in the next scene with the bad guys, you know he, he's always giving, uh, y'know... 172. Monty: You can point at Emerald. 173. Miles: Yeah, yeah, {Monty: Y'know...} yeah facial expressions. Like, Torchwick's whole, uh, like cutting the throat and all that stuff? He just added that in {Monty: ...that was not planned} and it was beautiful! 174. Monty: That's just Shane being Shane {Miles: Yeah.} and just adding random shit. Scene change to warehouse. 175. Miles: Oh my god, it's great. 176. Monty: If we're lucky he'll probably end up, end and like add in a random rap video or something when we're not looking. 177. Miles and Kerry: Yo, yo, yo! 178. Gray: Or a Raptor video. 179. Monty and Gray: Or a Raptor rap video. 180. Miles: Oh, (with Kerry) "Did Raptor, Raptor" make it into this, {Gray: I hear he's in.} this Volume? 181. Kerry: Yeah. 182. Miles: Really? Roman Torchwick turns to see Emerald and Mercury. 183. Gray: He's in. 184. Monty: Wait, what? 185. Gray: Yeah but, we'll see. 186. Miles: Oh god. Uh, Gray, I love you. Can I just say that? I love you. You, Torchwick makes me smile everything single time he is on screen. ---- 187. Gray: (whispers) "I'm not bad, I'm just written that way." (Multiple people laugh slightly.) 188. Monty: I've got, I even got to do a little Torchwick animation this year. Like, not action stuff {Kerry: Oh, yeah.} and it's so much fun to do Torchwick. Like... 189. Gray: That sass. 190. Monty: It's just so sassy. He- (stutters) he should be, could be a black woman. 191. Kerry: Just, Jesus... 192. Miles: I love it when bad guys {Kerry: Lots of hair gel}... I love it when bad guys get together and hate each other. (Multiple people laugh.) 193. Kerry: Yeah. Like they're still assholes, like... 194. Miles: Yeah. {Kerry: It's not like they get together...} They're still total jerks. 195. Kerry: ... like "Oh hey man, what's up? How's it goin?" 196. Miles: Yeah. Yeah it's, it's so great. And this was a, this was a lot of fun, again getting to show off like- (breathes) Cinder Fall arrives. 197. Miles: To Torchwick these are just some kids that happen to have a very, very powerful boss that he's kind of afraid of. Um, and he, he's, y'know, he thinks he's hot stuff, but at the end of this scene Emerald takes his little lighter thing. I dunno that was just, another moment that I thought was lot of fun. 198. Monty: Like this moment right here, and just watch Emerald, she's like... 199. Miles: Denied! 200. Gray: Senpai notice me! 201. Kerry: Yeah. {Miles: Denied.} I was just, I was so worried people weren't gonna catch that, but that was like the main comment {Gray: Yeah, everyone got it.} on this episode. {Miles: Yeah.} Yeah, I was so happy. 202. Monty: Our, our viewers are so perceptive. 203. Kerry: Yeah they are. 204. Miles: Yeah. 205. Monty: They really are. Emerald, Mercury and the RvB reference. 206. Kerry: They keep there, yeah they keep being things where I think like "Is that too subtle?" And then it's like, that's what they'll talk about the most. ---- 207. Miles: Yeah. 208. Kerry: I'm like "OK, I guess, I guess it wasn't subtle." 209. Miles: About as subtle as that Red vs Blue reference! (laughs a little) That we just {Monty: Yeah} threw in! That was fun. Oh gosh. And there it is (as Roman moves his hand in front of his neck). {Gray: Yeah.} Oh I love you Shane. God I'm gonna go hug you as soon as this is over. (Monty chuckles slightly.) 210. Kerry: Do you wanna like, group hug him? 211. Miles: Dude, yeah. Let's team up on that guy in a circle. Oh man, shout out to Jessica Nigri. 212. Gray: That was {Kerry: Yeah.} Jessica as Cinder. Roman gestures around the room. 213. Miles: She... was... awesome. Continues to be awesome. 214. Monty: Yeah, she does so much with, it's, it's like a hard voice to do y'know? Like, the... 215. Gray: No you can tell she's been, y'know, watching and studying anime for a long time. {Miles: Mm hmm.} But this is, {Kerry: Yeah.} the first real voice part. 216. Kerry: Yeah, it is. 217. Gray: Yeah. (Miles mumbles.) First time, just nailed it it right out the gate. 218. Kerry: Yes she did. 219. Miles: She's such a goofball. It was so much fun getting to hang out with her when we, well the, the week that {Monty: Yeah.} we recorded this. 220. Monty: When we had conversations about potential characters, she was like "How about this character? How about this character?" And when really, like, "Mash that in my head for a bit and come back to you." 'Cause like then, that's how kind of the genesis of Cinder. But it's just like, y'know uh, she had a lot of comparison of animes that she likes and stuff, things that she thinks she could play so it's like "Yeah, I think I have a place for that." ---- Cinder goes to place her hand on Roman. 221. Monty: So it was really cool, like this moment right here. 222. Kerry: Mm hm. 223. Gray: (with Monty) "Yeah." That was fun. 224. Monty: Yeah and then Shane's like, little like acting right there, with the smile. It's like {Kerry: Yeah.} "What's goin on there?" Oh, and then you had a little bit of fire in that shot. 225. Kerry: Just a little bit. Just a little bit. 226. Gray: Jess still hasn't cosplayed Cinder as, as of this recording yet. 227. Monty: No. 228. Kerry: As of this recording. 229. Miles: We'll see. (Monty slightly laughs.) 230. Gray: Hint hint. (Miles chuckles slightly.) 231. Monty: Well maybe, maybe there's another outfit that she can wear. 232. Kerry: Hint hint! 233. Miles: I don't get it. (Kerry and Monty chuckle.) 234. Kerry: Oh she's gonna cosplay as uh, Jaune. 235. Monty: She could do it too. 236. Miles: Nice! 237. Kerry: That she could, absolutely. Emerald holds Roman's lighter. 238. Miles: Well that works great, 'cause I was working on a Cinder cosplay. So this just works out. 239. Monty: Awesome. Welcome to Beacon 1. Kerry: We didn't y'know, we, we had a way to record her a little bit. Um, so we were animating... 2. Miles: Oh you're gonna {Kerry: Uh} bring up the thing. 3, Kerry: Of course I am. Um. So we're animating with temp dialoues sometimes. Uh... 4. Miles: Shout out to Dustin for the shot! {Monty: Yeah} Sorry, sorry. Oh {Monty: There's something really} my god! 5. Monty: At the bottom of that shot. 6. Kerry: Yeah there is. 7. Miles: Yeah. {Monty: Uh} I almost- Nevermind. 8. Kerry: So we had Miles re-record a temp for Cinder. That was just wonderful. 9. Gray: I, we, I wonder if we can find this and make it an easter egg. 10. Kerry: Oh we definitely should. 11. Miles: (high pitched) "Uh" No, I don't think that file exists anymore. I'm pretty sure {Kerry: Oh it definitely does} I punched it. I think there was a, uh, I hacked into the mainframe and crossreferenced {Kerry: Oh it definitely does} some databases and y'know, I, I, I just don't- I don't think, um... 12. Kerry: I'm just saying, I think you could pull it off. 13. Monty: I think moving forward we should always, we had, we should have all these alternative tracks. 14. Kerry: Yeah. 15. Miles: Yeah. Why is it every volume I end up voicing girls (Monty chuckles) for temp stuff. Ozpin greets Ironwood 16. Miles: Oh, dude! Look at that James, got that I.W. I uh, I was really excited about this guy man. This is um... 17. Monty: Yeah. 18. Kerry: We, we, we've... 19. Miles: Before even Volume 1 started, we kinda have this roadmap... ---- 20. Miles: ... of where we want to go with the show and characters that we want to meet and stuff like that, and Ironwood was a character that I was really looking forward to even before we, we started animating Volume 1. So it's cool to see him and um... Uh, I believe, uh, we, we knew his voice actor through you right, right Monty? 21. Monty: Yeah. Jason, Jason Rose (rville?), good friend of mine for many years now. (Miles burps) And um... Y'know he's, he's been wanting to work with me on something and I know, I've known him, mostly because we like a lot of the same stuff: Animes and games and stuff. And he's like, he's been, I mean he came to the first RTX and everyone was like "Is it, is it, is that, is that Monty's gay friend?" 'Cause he's like (Miles chuckles), he's really handsome. (Miles laughs a lot, being joined a little bit by Monty and Kerry). And like, and then like... 22. Kerry: Dude, he's handsome shit, 23. Monty: Yeah. He's (stutters) he's also a model. But he's also, because he's a producer, a friend of mine (stutters) who's main role is, he's a producer of films in Los Angeles. And he comes, mostly every RT, he's come here most every RTX and he just... ---- 24. Monty: ... stay with me and we'd hang out and talk for hours about film and stuff. And uh, we're, I was like "Hey how about (non-understandable word)" 'Cause he has a really deep like... 25. Kerry: Um, hm. 26. Miles: Dude... 27. Monty: ... commanding voice. 28. Miles: Arryn, Arryn heard, saw this scene and she goes "Who is that!?" (Miles and Kerry laugh) I'm like "It's Jason." And she's like "Can I meet him?" And I'm like "Alright, easy!" (Miles and Monty laugh) 29. Monty: But he's really good. And he has a, he has a very commanding presence because he, he has, he wrangles a lot of money(?) is, is what he does. Like, it's like everytime I go to Jason it's like " Oh yeah, so I got this deal with this guy in like, Si-Singapore and y'know it's only about five or seven million dollars (unhearable) 30. Miles: (Inhale sound) Only! 31. Monty: "Yeah, ok Jason yeah. (Whispers) Gotta go pay by the bills." (Miles and Kerry laugh) 32. Kerry: "I'm gonna eat fast food now (Monty chuckles) to back..." Team RWBY are seen playing a board game 33. Miles: Welcome to the Xbox 360 library. 34. Kerry: Uh... (Monty and Miles laughs) 35. Miles: Oh man, it's the cards {Monty: Board games.} game. Alright, so Kerry. 36. Kerry: Sup. Hey I'm here. 37. Miles: We uh, 38. Kerry: Shout out to D-Money (I'm definitely going to double check this line) for animating this. 39. Miles: Dude. 40. Gray: Yeah. 41. Miles: He was like "Alright. What's the style?" And we're like "You ever watched YuGiOh?" (Multiple people laugh) 42. Kerry: Yeah. (Laughter continues) ---- 43. Miles: We... We put in so many dumb {Kerry: Their} references. 44. Kerry: Their gonna, throw their hands up in the air and scream... 45. Miles: Heyo! 46. Monty: We're fans of so many things. 47. Kerry: Yeah. 48. Miles: Yeah, we like stuff. 49. Monty: But also this was an oppurtunity to put in a lot of story stuff that we... well people have questions about the world and we want {Kerry: Yeah} to find natural ways to answer it right? (Miles and Kerry make a noise of agreement) Y'know? Yang slams the Giant Nevermore card on the table 50. Kerry: Yeah. We had, we had the um... this is a better fit... 51. Monty: Very smart way of doing it. 52. Miles: Uh (in a silly voice) "Oh thank you." Whether the, yeah, we had the benefit of having the uh, the World of Remnant uh, uh, mini-series videos. {Kerry: Yeah} Whatever (Gray mumbles inaudibly) you want to call them. Um yeah the, yeah the history lessons... Camera change to Team JNPR's table 53. Kerry: I wasn't sure we were calling it like, the map name, (Miles laughs slightly) what's going on here? 54. Miles: Yeah. We had the World of Remnant videos to kinda get, uh, some exposition across. Pancakes. Um, as best we could. 55. Monty: True that. 56. Miles: Um, heh, but a, but yeah no that was like, I was really proud of the-this board game scene. 'Cause yeah it, it was like, yeah, we, we got a lot of... In terms of like... 57. Kerry: It took us a long time to write it 'cause we kept going like "Ok this is too much exposition. Ok {Miles: Yeah} let's back it up, uh, let's take like a move out or like, ok how do we phrase this in a way that'll like..." It all, it all makes sense too which I was really happy with. ---- 58. Miles: Um hum. 59. Kerry: Um... 60. Monty: Also it's like, I mean it's a four person board game but you really only have two people that can talk about the stuff because one of them's not interested and one of them doesn't know what's going on. 61. Miles: Um hum. 62. Monty: So, which is great 'cause then it's like... Ruby crying 63. Monty: (Miles snickers) With Ruby and Yang y'know, they're sisters. They probably played this before. I really liked the moment coming up too. With the uh... 64. Miles: "Don't touch me"? 65. Monty: Yeah. {Miles: Yeah} That's so great. 66. Kerry: I like it. 67. Miles: Yeah, it was, it was a lot of fun... (singing) "My body is still a myth(?)". 68. Kerry: Oh, now we can't put this out. 69. Miles: Oh, was it (Monty chuckles) that good singing? 70. Kerry: It was just too good. 71. Miles: Oh gosh darn it. 72. Kerry: E2(?) would've picked that up. 73. Miles: Dude uh, we probably spent a little too much time trying to actually make this board game, like a thing. We, we {Kerry: Yeah} really tried to nail down the rules for a while so we could {Kerry: I think} potentially make this game. 74. Kerry: We've always spent at least like, a half-day extra after we wrote this just going like "Ok. So like two to eight people... Ruby hangs on to Weiss 75. Kerry: ... (Miles snickers) Oh and like, you play as the four but maybe there's other one" Like, we just like tried to figure out every single rule for it and then at some point we just went... ---- 76. Kerry: ... "Ok, we kinda need to write episode 3 now". (multiple people laugh) 77. Miles: "Let's just move on." 78. Monty: And the background JNPR stuff is great. Where they're just like, they're just being JNPR {Miles: Yeah} without actually doing anything but just like, (stutters / is not understandable) all of them have, to be themselves in a... 79. Kerry: Yeah there's like, there's like one shot {Monty: Yeah} that's like "Oh, this is JNPR in a nutshell". 80. Monty: Yeah, pretty much. 81. Miles: Nora has, Nora and Ren... each have one line this episode {Kerry: Yeah} and they were both my favorite lines {Kerry: Great} so... "Thank you!" and "Women." (laughs) That was, that was... 82. Monty: Yeah, Sam Ireland again as Nora is great. {Miles: Yeah} I don't know who plays that Ren guy though. Pyrrha puts her hand over Jaune's mouth 83. Miles: Oh Pyrrha, you are just a delight. Jaune you're just an idiot. 84. Monty: And then we got grumpy Blake again. Jaune bows 85. Miles: (Jaune voice) "Enjoy your battle." (laughs slightly) 86. Kerry: Can you just do all the lines? 87. Miles: No. (Monty chuckles) Just don't even. 88. Kerry: Just come on. 89. Monty: Oh by the way this library is beautiful. 90. Gray: It is. 91. Kerry: (hard to tell due to the silly voice put on who said it) "Yes, it's purty." 92. Monty: It's very pretty. 93. Miles: Almost as pretty as that blue haired angel. 94. Kerry: Who? 95. Miles: Weiss. ---- 96. Kerry: Oh yeah. (Miles chuckles) 97. Miles: Um, 98. Kerry: Blueish yeah. 99. Monty: Blueish. 100. Miles: Dude... We uh, we spent, we spent a little bit of time trying to get the voice for Neptune down. But uh, dude I think you pulled it off {Monty: Really?} really well man. 101. Kerry: Thanks dude. Yeah it was um, it was a "Hey writer record(?). Hey Miles, let's go in the conference room and I'm just going to talk at you for like half an hour and you're gonna tell me how to make this better." {Miles: It was fun} It, it didn't turn out too much different from my normal voice. {Miles: Yeah, no.} It's a little bit, like I go a little bit deeper. 102. Miles: Yeah, it's more of, I think it's more of just like a, like, Scene change to RWBY dorm room 103. Kerry: Intonation kind of thing. Eh. 104. Monty: Yeah. 105. Miles: Yeah, that's a word. 106. Kerry: Th-that is a word. (multiple people laugh) That's a word, I don't know if it's the right word 'cause I'm tired. 107. Miles: Shout out to the deadliest bunk beds in the world! (laughs slightly) Oh this was a great transition. Scene change to what appears to be an interrogation room 108. Kerry: Apparently they have no RA's. Like, there's nobody to come by who's just like "You can't do that." 109. Monty: I've, I, I always liked the conversations with Ozpin. I feel like, he's a good like, a good like meter for each character to like reflect off of. {Miles: Um hum, um hum.} So like, I, I would, I would have like, a conversation with Ozpin per character y'know? 110. Monty: Let's have like three conversations with Ozpin next year. 111. Kerry: Alright. 112. Miles: It'll be an ongoing so, like, it'll be like inside the Ozpin studio. 113. Monty: It's like, {Kerry: Yeah} it's uh err, yeah. It's like, I feel like it's like "Hey, come to..." 114. Gray: (inaudible) Gears. Ozpin picks up his mug 115. Monty: Come, like... (Miles laughs slightly) Alright, I got sent to the teacher's office a lot when I was in school and they're like... 116. Miles: (prolonged) "No. You!?" 117. Monty: Ha, I wasn't the best student. And I wasn't sure what they were trying to, what sort of information they're trying to get out of me, but I felt like I was being interrogated each time. 118. Miles: "Where's the bomb Monty? (Monty laughs) We know you hid one." "I'll never tell." 119. Gray: Course the fact that we keep doing these in the actual interrogation room doesn't (inaudible). 120. Kerry: (Miles chuckles) Yeah, you know. Ozpin drinks from his mug 121. Monty: Is this interrogation room in the school, you think? 122. Miles: Uh, I think we wrote this as {Gray: That's just supposed to be} like the police station {Kerry: Yeah} type area. 'Cause this is right after the events of the docks {Kerry '''and '''Monty: Yeah} in Volume 1. 123. Kerry: Ozpin's just got his own key to this one. (multiple people laugh) At this point. 124. Miles: Well I mean, y'know the way we kinda, the way we kinda talk about the importance of huntsmen and the, and the schools and stuff. This dude, Ozpin's kind of like a big deal in uh, in Vale. He probably {Kerry: Yeah}, he's probably got a key to, like six interrogation rooms! 125. Kerry: Yeah dude. 126. Miles: Y'know, for weekends. ---- 127. Miles: I don't know what... 128. Kerry: What, what does that mean? 129. Miles: I have no idea.{Monty: It's for the summer} I made the joke, I was like "I don't get it, my own joke." 130. Kerry: Is he gonna put sunglasses on and like (difficult to tell, possibly "tout") himself around? {Miles: Yeah} To people? I don't know (mumbles) 131. Miles: Meh(?) Blake, if only you trusted people. This is uh, she st- he just want's to help. He's, he's g-good cop good copping you, I think sort of. Ozpin's just kind of like a sh, not shady, but like you, for both the audience and, and the characters like you, you get the vibe that he wants to do what's right but he's also kind of, he, he keeps a lot of secrets from people. It's like, it's kinda {Kerry: Secrets} hard to trust him right off the bat and... 132. Kerry: Well that's what happens when you're in power man. {Miles: Yeah} You gotta, y'know, you gotta play certain things close. 133. Miles: Yeah. 134. Kerry: I burped in the middle of that sentence. Ozpin gets up 135. Kerry: Look at them bars, what does it represent? (multiple people laugh) Yeah. 136. Monty: He just wants out and (difficult to tell but sounds to me like "that strikes out the never back"). Scene change back to Team RWBY's Dorm room 137. Miles: Transition. (Kerry laughs slightly) Oh man, so this was a moment, uh... 138. Monty: I love this scene. 139. Miles: Yeah, this is a moment you really wanted to do Kerry and I'll, I'll be honest... ---- 140. Kerry: I have no idea why. 141. Miles: When, when, when I first write what you wanted to do, we were writing at your apartment and I was like (high-pitched) "This sounds a little weird." {Monty: I did not get it at first} And you were like, you were like, you were like "Dude, just trust me." And I was like, I was like ok. I believe. And, {Kerry: I assumed this was not going to work} I was a little nervous. I was like, even when we were recording I was like "Man I don't know how this moment's gonna play out." Dude... Weiss asks Blake about what is wrong 142. Miles: This is the best Weiss thing ever. {Monty: Yeah} Oh my, and the, this, this right here, wait wait eh... 143. Monty: This was all Harley {Kerry: Yeah it was all Harley} as well. 144. Miles: Eh, I'll, wait wait, (in response to Weiss' movement after placing the chair back) {Monty: Dink dink dink} dink dink dink. (multiple people laugh). 145. Monty: And then the two girls in the back. That's is all Harley {Miles: Oh my god} after work right there. 146. Kerry: I... I assumed that this was not gonna work because every single person who read it was like... 147. Monty: "I don't get it." 148. Kerry: "What, what is this? I don't... I don't, what?" (Monty chuckles) 149. Miles: I love it, I, I, I {Kerry: Um} freaking love it dude. 150. Kerry: But, yeah definitely like, I definitely like, I was like "Harley we have to make this work." (Miles and Monty chuckle) 151. Monty: Well uh, you really, you really sold off the confidence 'cause when I asked you you were like "Trust me it's gonna be good." I'm like... 152. Kerry: Yeah and then I, well didn't I turn around I'm like "Ahh. (Monty chuckles and Gray laughs a little) Ahh". ---- 153. Miles: I really do love... 154. Monty: This expression right here is great, with Harley. Weiss puts her hands together while Blake is behind her 155. Miles: Yeah. She just does wonderful facial expressions. 156. Monty: She puts in that extra mile to put in like the asymmetry and like, she records her own face {Kerry: Yeah she does} and then acts the camera. 157. Kerry: If you go look at her, for like, from her timelines, the end of it is just like her face, like, just shot at her desk. Of just like, her acting things out. 158. Monty: I also, y'know, I, I, I, I've learned from watching them work on this stuff that I need to do a better job of like, making the rigs. Suddenly I'm in the animation commentary, make the rigs more capable (Miles chuckles) of them to allow to do this kinda work because it's like... Ruby's idea 159. Monty: She puts in that extra mile but it's also, it's an extra mile. Y'know? (Miles laughs a little) Where it should be a lot easier. And then this stuff. 160. Miles: Man... And shout out to the ladies of RWBY for uh, jumping right in to some heavy character stuff. Like episode two man. 161. Kerry: Yes. 162. Gray: I thought Arryn did a really good job with that {Miles: Well} monologue {Kerry: Yeah}. 163. Monty: Y'know what's really great? Is like this exposition stuff in any other anime is you sit down and talk about it for like twenty minutes. Y'know? And nothing happens but the camera might scroll from left to right. 164. Miles: Um hum. 165. Kerry: Yeah we try, we try and do a version of it where it's still, y'know? We... ---- Mercury and Emerald are in front of Ruby 166. Monty: You, you get the information... 167. Kerry: Yeah. 168. Miles: Sup girl. 169. Monty: ... but it's also really entertaining. 170. Miles: That skirt. 171. Kerry: Yeah I just, it's those things where I just don't know the, the internet audience's (Miles gasps in response to Cinder) ready for, y'know just scrolling looking at one image. {Miles: Woah} But that would (Gray says something but can't be heard over Kerry) be awesome. Yeah. 172. Miles: Wait! Cinder goes to Beacon!? Dun dun dun! So we had, we, we actually talked about this Monty. Uh, er yeah you were like, you were like "Uh, so the bad guys infiltrate the school." And we're like "Oh yeah, yeah, yeah. Like uh, uh, uh, Emerald and Mercury?" He's like "Yeah, yeah and Cinder." And I'm like... {Kerry: We're just like} (laughs a little) Like "Wait a second!" (Monty laughs slightly) Um, but yeah no we, we definitely, she's got that like youthful look. 173. Monty: Yeah. {Kerry: Yeah} I mentioned in the livestream, she, she moisturises. A Minor Hiccup Painting the Town... Extracurricular Burning the Candle Dance Dance Infiltration Field Trip Search and Destroy Mountain Glenn No Brakes Breach Category:Volume 2 Category:Commentaries Category:Transcripts